New Game
by JenB
Summary: Spoilers for End Game. A special bond develops between Marcus and Ivanova. Love is stronger than distance.
1. Chapter 1

New Game

By: Jen B.

Dedication: To John & Sarah who introduced me to B5 and got me addicted in the first

place and to Karen & Dennis for letting me borrow their DVDs to further my

addiction.

AN: I recently discovered Babylon 5 and have been watching it in marathon fashion

over the last few weeks. I saw the intro to season 4 and found out ahead of time

that Marcus would die. I watched each episode with increasing dread, savoring

every moment of screen time Marcus had. And even though I knew he would

sacrifice himself, I was still unprepared for the sadness I felt at the loss of such a

great character. So, this story was born as my tribute to the Marcus character. It is

most definitely AU.

Spoilers: Season 4 Endgame

"Susan!" Marcus called out.

She turned back to the view screen and then seeing the ship headed for her ran and hit the deck. Susan felt a heavy weight on her. She tried to move, get up, shake it off, but couldn't. Then she felt herself being lifted. She recognized the presence that was uniquely Marcus.

"I've got you Susan." He was saying as he ran down to med bay.

Then she lost all sense of anything. Later, how much later she didn't know, Susan became aware of someone next to her. She felt his hand on hers. She felt the calluses that come from hours spent practicing with a fighting Pike and knew it was Marcus. She tried to move, to talk and still her body refused to cooperate. She sensed several Minbari as well.

"Marcus, you need to let go. Give the doctors room to work," Delenn said.

Susan felt him hesitatingly release her hand, heard the sound of his boots on the deck as he stepped away.

"Come Marcus, you need to eat." Delenn coaxed.

"I don't want to leave her." He replied.

"I know. The doctors will be a few minutes. Let's get something to eat and then I promise that you can return to her bedside." Delenn soothed.

Susan heard the sound of their steps fading as they left the room. She felt the doctors attaching some metal framework to her body. Then a white hot wave of pain tore through her. She had not been aware of the pain until that moment. She saw nothing but the pain, could not focus anywhere else.

Marcus sat picking at his food, not really eating, just taking a bite every so often to satisfy Delenn.

"You care a great deal for Commander Ivanova." It was a statement more than a question. Delenn watched the ranger and saw her suspicions confirmed in the depths of his piercing blue eyes. At first he said nothing.

And then, "I love her, Delenn." He said and paused, "Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know, Marcus. Time will tell, but the doctors say the damage is extensive."

"I don't want to lose her. Not again, not another one. I…" Suddenly he stopped.

Delenn looked up from her meal to see a grimace on Marcus' face. His hand went to his head, as if in great pain.

"Marcus, what is it?" she said placing a hand on his forearm.

"Pain. Ah-hot, piercing, all over." He said squeezing his eyes shut.

"May be we should have the doc..."

"No it's not me. It's…Susan. She's in pain. We have to get to her." He stood quickly, almost knocking his plate to the floor. He turned to leave and Delenn stopped him.

"How?"

"I don't know. But she's calling for me." Quickly they left the commissary.

Swiftly they traveled the halls. They were half way there when Marcus abruptly leaned against the wall, clutching his head. Delenn was instantly at his side.

"Marcus!"

He said nothing.

At that moment Capt. John Sheridan came around the corner. He saw his friends and ran to them.

"Delenn?" he questioned.

"John! Marcus has had sudden severe pain. He says it's Susan and she's calling for him."

"She's a latent telepath. Her barriers must be down and she's projecting on to Marcus." Sheridan replied helping the ranger to stand," Let's get him to her. It's the only way to help him and maybe her."

They stood on either side of him, Sheridan with his arm around the ranger guiding him to med bay. As they entered the door they were shocked to see Ivanova convulsing on the bed. The doctors and medical staff fought to stabilize her. Marcus stumbled to the bed. He grasped Susan's hand and whispered.

"Susan, I'm here. Take some deep breaths." With his free hand he smoothed the hair from her face in a calming motion. She opened her eyes and looked at him, her body still shaking.

"_Scared. Can't stop. Help me" _She said in his mind.

"Susan, Listen to my voice. Close your eyes. See in your mind a candle. Focus on the flame. There is only the flame. Breathe in and out." Marcus said soothingly as he took her through the calming exercise he'd learned during Ranger training, "There is only the flame. Feel the warmth from the flame. Feel it start at the tips of your toes and slowly encompass your whole body all the way to the top of your head. Feel your body relax and get lighter. Feel yourself floating. There is no pain only the flame."

John watched in amazement as Susan slowly stopped shaking. The doctor put a new IV line into Susan's arm to give her medicine for the pain as well as to help her sleep. Soon she was asleep and her hand slipped from Marcus' grasp. He looked up at the doctor.

"She's just sleeping now," the Minbari physician said, "Thank you for your help." He bowed in that Minbari way. Marcus bowed back and the doctor went to check on another patient.

He looked down at the sleeping commander. She looked peaceful and her voice was again absent from his mind. He turned to face Sheridan and Delenn.

"How did you do that?" John asked the ranger.

"It's a meditation technique taught in Ranger training. It's used primarily so that a ranger can separate themselves from pain if for example they are being tortured for information. But I find it works in other situations as well." Marcus replied.

"Well done, Marcus." Delenn said placing a hand on his arm.

Marcus sat by Susan's bed for hours, leaving only to answer the call of duty or nature. And even that he did reluctantly. He finally dozed off at around 2 am only to be awakened by Lennier gently shaking him an hour later.

"Marcus, I'm sorry to disturb you, but a meeting has been called and your presence is requested. It is most urgent." The Minbari priest said.

"Ok. I'll be right there. Thank you Lennier."

Marcus stood and stretched, feeling his joints pop as he did so. He checked to see that Susan was still stable and then left.

"We need to act quickly. Commander Ivanova and the white star fleet have given us a window. How long it stays open we don't know." Sheridan said addressing the assembled warriors. Then he began to issue command assignments.

"And Marcus I want you to take command of the white star that's come to take the place of Ivanova's ship."

"Captain, I don't…" the ranger protested.

"I understand how you feel, Marcus. But we need your help. We're too close to turn back now." Delenn pleaded.

Marcus nodded and left the room as soon as they were dismissed. He went straight back to med bay.

"Susan," he whispered to the sleeping commander, "the battle is going to start. I have to go, but I don't want to leave you. I'm afraid that if I do I won't see you again."

His link buzzed then.

"White Star 47 to Marcus."

"Go ahead." He replied.

"We are ready to launch."

"I'll be there in two minutes."

"I have to go. It's the right thing to do. You'd go if you could." He stood to his feet and leaned closer to her.

"I love you, Susan." He said softly, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He looked at her for a moment and then turned and left for the docking bay.

Marcus strode on to the bridge of the white star. It never ceased to amaze him every time he did so. He thought the ships beautiful and impressive in their capabilities. He nodded to the crew and took his place in the command chair. For a moment he stared at the floor in front of the view screen. He relived the collision over and over in his mind.

"_Stop that. It's not your fault." _Susan invaded his mind again.

"_Susan?" _Marcus thought at her hoping she could read it.

"_Who else?"_

"_Are you ok? I didn't want to leave you."_ Marcus thought back with a smile.

"_I know you didn't, but they are taking me back to Babylon 5 and you need to do this. We're so close to the end. Go and don't worry about me. I will be fine. Do it for me, Marcus."_

"_Promise me you'll be ok."_

"_I will be ok. Now go and stop worrying about me." _Susan admonished.

"_Never happen. I like worrying about you."_ He said smiling.

"Marcus, it's time." A voice said bringing him back to the situation at hand.

Marcus looked at the man who had spoken. He was the first Narn ever to join the Rangers. He was a cousin to Ta'lon and every bit the warrior his cousin was as well.

"Ok. Launch when ready, Y'nosh. Let's finish this." Marcus said with determination.

Gunfire volleyed back and forth between the hulking grey ships, once allies, now enemies.

"Marcus, come around the far side of the Agamemnon. We're taking a lot of hits." Sheridan yelled on the view screen.

"On our way, Captain." Marcus replied.

"Y'nosh, as soon as you have a shot, fire."

He answered with a volley of laser fire. Their target backed off its attack of the Agamemnon and pulled away, a gaping hole in the hull trailing smoke as it went. Marcus stood looking out the view screen. He could see flashes of laser fire in the distance. A little further away he saw his supposed home planet of Earth. The ship shook drawing him out of his musings.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked.

"We're taking fire from several Star Furies. Estimate 4 of them, Marcus." Y'nosh said looking over his instrument panel.

"Are they insane? Star Furies are no match for a White Star." Marcus said incredulously.

"Shall we take them out?" Y'nosh asked.

"Just disable them. Let's not kill anyone we don't have to." Marcus sighed.

Marcus didn't care for war. That's why he liked the rangers. They were all about peace. Although sometimes the means necessary to insure the peace was anything but. An alarm sounded and the crew scrambled to their stations, checking monitors and instrument panels to determine the problem. It was an incoming message.

"Marcus, Mr. Garabaldi has sent the coordinates. We're ready to make our attack run." Y'nosh said his fingers running over the crystal controls.

"Signal Mars. We're on our way." Marcus said sitting in the command chair.

The white star swooped toward the red planet below. The view screen was momentarily cloudy as they penetrated the atmosphere.

"Acquiring target and locking on."

"Fire when ready, Y'nosh." Marcus commanded as he stood and approached the view screen.

The planetary defenses came into view.

"Approaching target. Firing."

The weapons tower exploded in a shower of sparks. They moved in search of the next tower.

"There it is, Y'nosh. Fi--aah!" Marcus stumbled, barely making backing to the command chair. His hands went to his head as he was hit with blinding pain.

"Marcus! Are you ok?" Y'nosh asked.

"Just fire. We have to finish the mission." Marcus stammered.

After tower two was destroyed, Y'nosh went to his friend's side.

"What is it? Shall I call for the medic?"

"No. There's nothing he can do. Complete the mission. No matter what, Y'nosh."

"We will."

"There are two targets left. Acquire and destroy. I need to rest for a few minutes. I'll be fine." Marcus rose from the chair and stumbled off the bridge. He leaned against the wall and made his way to the sleep chamber. The pain had dulled slightly. He lay down on the inclined bed and closed his eyes.

"_Susan, what's wrong?" _he thought at her.

"_Marcus. I-I can't breathe. Pain. Can't stop." _

"Susan, please hang on. Remember the candle meditation. Focus on the flame. Try to take slow breaths."

"_Can't breathe. Can't…sorry. Love you..."_ her voice seemed to peter out and then there was silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Susan! Susan!" _Marcus thought frantically. He got no answer. He had begun pacing the room. He tried again to contact the commander. Silence was the only reply. He ran back to the bridge, eyes wide, sweat beading on his face and his breathing rapid and shallow.

"Can we open a channel? I must contact Babylon 5." Marcus said frantically.

"Not while the jammers are online. What's wrong? You do not look well, my friend." Y'nosh replied.

"It's Susan. She's in trouble. I need to get to her, get help somehow."

"I doubt there is anything you could do even if we could get through. They are ready to make the final jump to earth. We have to go now."

"Can you connect me to Delenn?"

"Yes."

"Do it and jump when ready. I need to speak with Delenn privately." Marcus rose on steadier feet this time and made his way back to the sleeping chamber. He turned on the com screen.

"Delenn,"

"Yes Marcus?" the Minbari ambassador replied.

"Something's wrong with Susan. The jammers are preventing me from contacting the station. Is there anything we can do?"

"We can not get through either, Marcus. Are you sure she has worsened?"

"I felt her pain like before. Delenn, I think she's dying."

"The Minbari doctors are with her and Dr. Hobbs will attend her too. I'm sure they are monitoring her condition. I contacted Stephen. As soon as the way is clear he will go back to Babylon 5 and see to her as well."

"I…" Marcus began. Y'nosh's voice on the ship's intercom interrupted the ranger's thoughts.

"The Captain is calling for the attack, Marcus. You are needed on the bridge."

"Be right there, Y'nosh."

"It is time." Marcus said to Delenn, "She wanted me to finish what she started. And right now that is the only thing I can do for her." A tear trailed down the ranger's face.

"It will be alright, Marcus. Love is a powerful force. Send her your love and strength. She will be waiting for you when this is over." Delenn bowed and the screen went dark.

Marcus took a moment to pull himself together and then went quickly to the bridge.

The pain seemed to intensify for Susan. She reached out to Marcus. But it was too much and the connection was lost. Her lungs burned with the lack of oxygen. She felt her body getting lighter. She couldn't see anything but darkness. The alarms that had been sounding around her seem to be coming from far away. Then the med lab was gone. In its place was a green meadow with flowers and birds and blue sky. She had not seen sky for so long. She walked up the slight incline in front of her. In the distance she could make out a gazebo like structure and there was someone sitting there in its shade. Susan approached and as she got closer she could make out a Minbari female in long flowing cream colored robes.

The Minbari rose to her feet and smiled.

"Welcome Susan. I am Serebyth."

"Is this heaven? Am I dead?" the commander asked.

"No. This is just an in between place. We are both still on the white star. I am one of the Minbari who has been attending you. I am a telepath. You were in distress and so I have taken your mind to this place of peace so that you might rest. Your body is being stabilized." Serebyth explained calmly.

"What happened? I remember the pain hitting and I couldn't breathe. I tried calling out to Marcus. He heard me and tried to help. Then it became too much and the connection was broken."

"You sustained numerous injuries. Among them were a couple of broken ribs. We think one of the injured ribs hit one of your lungs causing the breathing difficulty. And your natural reaction was panic. So I was asked to calm you down while the others treated the injury."

"How long?"

"Just until the others are finished. Then I will release you and you will sleep. For now, just rest."

Susan sat down next to the Minbari priestess on the steps of the gazebo. She looked at the sky. It had been so long since she had seen sky. She remembered the conversation she had with Marcus aboard the White Star.

"_Ask you a question? What do you want to do when the war is over?"_

"_Go home. See St. Petersburg, Paris, visit my father's grave. I didn't make it back for the funeral. Couldn't take it at the time. Travel. I haven't seen sky in three years."_

"_Anyone special waiting for you back home?"_

"_Not any more. You?"_

"_Yes, She doesn't know it yet."_

"_That's a strange way to pursue a relationship."_

"_I want it to go right."_

"_Wow, a romantic. I haven't felt that way since the first time."_

"_That's what I'm talking about."_

"_You mean you don't, you've never, any one? You're a…"_

"_Yes."_

"_Never met the right person."_

"_And I thought the first ones were rare. I hope she appreciates it."_

"_Me too."_

Of course back then she had no idea he had been talking about her. He was...

"Marcus! Serebyth, he doesn't know what happened. He'll be worried." Susan said in a panic.

"As soon as it's possible, I will send a message to Marcus and let him know you are alright. They are in the thick of battle and communications are being blocked." Serebyth said trying to soothe the commander.

"Can't you link to him telepathically?"

"No. Only to those who are telepathic."

"Then how am I able to link to him?"

"I'm not sure. Marcus is not telepathic is he?"

"I don't think so."

"It has been said that the heart always rules the head."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"The power of love is stronger than even the powers of the mind." Serebyth answered with a smile.

Marcus focused on the battle, but his thoughts never strayed far from Susan. Y'nosh kept a careful watch on his fellow ranger. He had not been acting himself. He'd heard talk that the ranger had a thing for the female officer that had been hurt. _There is no place in battle for emotion._ Y'nosh thought to himself. He shook his head once more and then went back to monitoring the weapons systems on his monitor.


End file.
